El Canto de los Angeles
by Sango-Lily
Summary: Un Muerte... un ángel... un adiós... ::Pésimo Summary, no quiero adelantar más, entren y lean:: OneShot SongFic


**Disclaimer**: Ni la canción ni los Teen Titans me pertenecen... T.T

**El Canto de los Ángeles**

StarFire flotaba por la habitación mirando el panorama. Cyborg sentado al lado de BeastBoy en un sofá grande. Ambos miraban un punto fijo en la pared mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y mojaban el piso. Raven intentaba meditar. Flotaba en la esquina de aquella oscura habitación llena de gente desconocida para ella, mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y su voz se quebraba mientras decía las ya conocidas palabras: "Azhara Mitrion Zinthos"

La pelirroja se posó al lado de su líder. Este estaba sobre sus rodillas, frente a un cajón grande y de color marrón cerrado. Miraba el piso apretando sus ojos mientras lloriqueaba como un niño pequeño a quien lo habían alejado de lo que más quería. Murmuraba cosas que nadie entendía, mientras con su puño golpeaba el frío piso en el cual se podía distinguir gotas de sangre.

La chica acercó su mano al hombro del chico, pero cuando quiso sentir el frío del traje de Robin, lo traspasó. Apretó los ojos. Debía aceptarlo. Estaba muerta.

Juntó ambas manos sobre su pecho mientras lágrimas fantasmales caían de sus mejillas y desaparecían al contacto del piso.

De pronto, una mano se posó en su hombro. Volteó rápidamente y vio a una chica de pelo azul y ojos del mismo color que le sonreía.

- Acéptalo, tú ya no estas allí.- Dijo sonriéndole, mientras entres sus manos sostenía un pequeño colgante en forma de estrella, igual al que brillaba en su cuello.

- Quién eres?.- Dijo la pelirroja, sin ganas de nada.

- Soy una enviada, mi niña, te doy la bienvenida a nuestro mundo y tengo el honor de informarte que eres un ángel de primer nivel.- Dijo sonriéndole, mientras le mostraba la estrella, la cual era de oro.

- Ángel de primer nivel?.- Preguntó extrañada StarFire, tomando la medalla y colgándosela. Al instante, de su espalda nacieron dos brillantes alas doradas.

- Si, bueno... es un nivel muy alto allá arriba y es muy difícil ganárselo. Tú eres una buena chica y sacrificaste tu vida por alguien que querías...-

- PERO YO NO QUIERO SER ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE ALLA! QUIERO VOLVER!- Grito la pelirroja, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas nuevamente.

- Todos queremos...- Dijo la desconocida, mientras el brillo que presentaban sus ojos desaparecía.

- StarFire?.- La voz resonó en el cerebro de Star, la cual volteó rápidamente y voló hacia el emisor.

- Raven!.-

- Estás bien? Estás... viva?.- La pelirroja pudo ver como los ojos de la chica la buscaban esperanzada.

- Yo... Raven... Lo siento... Pero no...- El silencio se presentó y la peli-azul sonrió desde taras.

- Bueno, durante las próxima hora podrás comunicarte con aquellas personas que tengan un nivel de magia A o B.-

- Y no puedo comunicarme con quien no poseen magia?.- Dijo la chica, mirando a su nueva amiga.

- Claro, pero... Has escuchado hablar del canto de los ángeles?.- StarFire sonrió con un poco de tristeza. - Escúchame bien, StarFire de Tamaran, sólo media hora. No más. Luego debes venir conmigo para empezar a trabajar como ángel.- Dijo mientras se comenzaba a desvanecer.- Ah y se me olvidaba... Mi nombre es Kitsuki.- Dijo antes de desaparecer por completo.

- Star? Yo siento mucho lo de...-

- Cálmate, sólo quiero que sean felices y si no es conmigo, pues... no te preocupes. Sólo sean felices. Les dirás eso, Raven? Promételo.- Raven asintió y Star le sonrió. La discusión había acabado.

StarFire tomó su medallón entre ambas manos y abrió su boca para comenzar a cantar angelicalmente, mientras la música se unía melodiosamente a su voz.

_Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo. Cyborg y BeastBoy se levantaron y caminaron hacia el cajón. Raven los siguió. Robin paró de golpear el piso y se paró. Comenzó a buscar por todos lados el origen de esa voz. Porque esa voz era inconfundible. Esa voz era de Star.

Mientras el ángel estaba frente a Robin, quien tanteaba el aire y la tocaba. Claro él no sentía nada.

- S... Star?.- Llamó con voz temblorosa. Cyborg puso su mano en el hombro de él. BeastBoy también movía la cabeza buscando a la pelirroja. Raven sólo sonreía tristemente, a sabiendas que esa era la última vez que oía a su hermana del alma.

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
_Robin escuchaba. Ya no buscaba algo que no vería. Tenía los brazos al costado del cuerpo, mientras las lágrimas caían al frío piso y se mezclaban con la sangre que había derramado. StarFire lo amaba y él había sido un tonto al pensar que él amaba a Raven.

_I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears_

Todos sabían lo que significaba. Star estaría allí para ellos, en cualquier lugar, sólo debían buscarla... Pero ella no volvería.

Mientras, la chica no oía nada. Las voces de llamado de BeastBoy y Cyborg, además de las personas que habían sido salvadas por ella no le llegaban a ningún lado. Sin embargo, sentía que las lágrimas de Robin significaba que la oían. Eso la impulsó a seguir.

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

Robin sentía las lágrimas caer y los llamados de las personas. Él sabía que Star no sería vista. Sabía que aquella noche, todo había acabado.

Y sabía que esa canción iba hacia él.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez, quería que sus pensamientos se fueran. Los abrió de nuevo y vio que todo seguía igual. Ella no estaba allí... para él, nadie estaba allí.

Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there

Robin se sorprendió al oír esas palabras. Star sabía lo que sentía... ella sabía que quería desaparecer, que para él, sin ella, estaba solo. La chica continuó.

Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black

Robin recordó la imagen del cuerpo de Star caer, la sangre, el dolor... su grito.

- StarFire!.- Gritó, queriendo devolverla. Deseando no decirle Adios, no quería decirle Buenas noches para siempre...-No me dejes...- Dijo en un susurro.

Esas palabras llegaron a Star y sonrió. Por un segundo, la chica pelirroja se hizo visible para todos en la sala. Robin la vio allí, flotando y sonriéndole tristemente. Él no pudo menos que hacer algo por ella e intentó sonreír. Sólo salió una mueca de tristeza.

Luego el lugar volvió a la normalidad, mientras las últimas notas de la chica se desvanecían en el aire.

Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

- Robin...- Raven se acercó y posó su fría mano en el hombro del chico. Este sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna. –Hablé con ella... Star nos perdonó... nos pidió que fuéramos felices... sólo quiere nuestra felicidad.-

- Raven... Cómo voy a ser feliz si ella murió para salvarme? Raven, yo no le dije cuanto la amaba... Nunca se lo dije...- Sus palabras se quebraron y el chico tubo que bajar la cabeza. Entre lagrimas sólo atinó a decir.

- Adiós mi dulce y amada Kori...-

A millones de kilómetros de allí, un ángel recibía su aura.

--------Fin.--------

Konichiwa! Sé muy bien que no he terminado Sakura Rain, pero esta canción llegó a mis manos y se me ocurrió un Fic! ˆˆ les informo que la canción es "Holding My Last Breath" De Evanescence... Grupazo y temaso...

Para aquellos que están leyendo Sakura Rain, ahorita o mañana subiré el séptimo capítulo...n-n

Ahora Bien, invito a todos los que no estén leyendo mi otro fic a que le echen una hojeadita...nn

Y para todos...

DEJENME UN REVIEW! ;;

Thanks

Atte;

Sango-Lily


End file.
